


Handfuls of Spider Lilies

by FallenFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFlower/pseuds/FallenFlower
Summary: "Dream?" George said a little too loudly, and the knight snapped back into focus."Ah, sorry. I feel like I've told you many times, Your Highness, that painting-""Is your favorite. Please, Dream. Everytime we walk down this corridor we go a little bit slower just so you can look at it." George let out a small chuckle, his voice light. "I don't understand why you fancy it so much."---------Dream encounters a new challenge along with protecting the Royal Family and its prince.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Clair de Lune

Dream knew what he was doing. Teasing the prince as they walked down the corridors to his piano lessons. It was their weekly banter, light hearted and witty. 

"Your Highness," He chuckled. "What a title. " Dream looked forward, replaying the title in his head. George looked flustered, as he usually got when Dream would make a comment about his title, behavior, and all too fancy clothes. 

"You're going to have to start calling me King George at some point." The prince didn't look at Dream as he protested, crossing his arms like a child. Dream, in turn, turned his head and jabbed George in the arm. 

"No matter what stupid title you have, you're still gonna be George. Don't go all power hungry on me." The smile on Dream's face was genuine now, expressing the same care and fondness he's always had for George. Ever since they were kids, the two of them stuck together. Well, them and Sapnap(quite a dumb knight name, Dream had pointed out. Which, in return, warranted a punch from Sapnap himself). 

"Dream, you know I'm not like that. I told you, I'm not like any other prince you've seen." George's face crinkled with disgust as he continued to speak. "They're all corrupted and spoiled. Not that I'm any less privileged, but bloody hell they're annoying." The prince's accent became more prominent near the end of his spiel, which Dream found charming…and a little funny. 

"Ah, like I've seen many princes before. You act like I don't hover over you twenty four seven." Dream pointed out, smirk plastered on his face. 

George let out a sigh, shaking his head in disapproval. "You know what I meant."

"Do I?"

They continued to walk down the empty corridors, not speaking about anything of importance. But to anyone else, the two seemed like they were in deep conversation. Dream often took in the sight of the castle on their walks. He'd seen the gold framed walls and towering white pillars before, accompanied with paintings that seemed to be watching you. Dream had seen it all, yet he always found a new detail in the intricacy of the castle. His most recent find, he noted, was in his favorite painting. The painting showed a woman bearing flowers that had all died. There were hundreds of men around her, seemingly weeping. 

Today, Dream noticed that one flower in the woman's hands hadn't died yet. 

"Dream?" George said a little too loud, and the knight snapped back into focus. 

"Ah, sorry. I feel like I've told you many times, Your Highness, that painting-"

"Is your favorite. Please, Dream. Everytime we walk down this corridor we go a little bit slower just so you can look at it." George let out a small chuckle, his voice light. "I don't understand why you fancy it so much."

Dream shrugs, light armor clanking together as he lifted his shoulders and arms. He hardly ever took the armor off. The knight was much too keen to have the extra layer of protection on his skin. It was safe, almost comforting. Not to mention light, allowing for fluid movement. The only time anyone had seen him without it is when he would sleep. Except for the helmet, Dream kept his plates of metal very close. 

"That marks the end of our talk for now, then." Dream says as they arrive at the doors where the ballroom is held. George looks disappointed, like he always does. Dream sighs, knowing the complaining that's about to follow. 

"You know I love our little chats, Dream, but unfortunately I have priorities I must fulfill." George joked light heartedly. 

"Oh come on now, George. I'll be right here, just like I always am." 

"You'd better be. Can't have my personal guard run off can I?" George teased this time, opening the door to the ballroom with a little wave. Dream shook his head, a knowing smile on his face. He stood right outside the door, listening for George. First was the warm up; Dream knew it by heart. The same tune that the prince would play over and over until the keys felt right under his fingers. It was a simple song, three chords played repeatedly while the other hand played a light melody. 

Dream hummed quietly, trying his best to match the notes. He'd always been a little tone deaf. George stopped for a few minutes, and Dream tried to predict what he'd hear from the ballroom today. To his surprise, the notes were soft and almost bittersweet, George taking his time with hitting each key. The tune progressed until it reached its peak, and it slowed down, falling like a leaf from a tree. Dream had never heard this song before, and it compelled every part of him. He knew exactly what he'd ask George afterwards. 

"Dream." An alien voice entered the corridor, bringing the knight's attention to it. It was the head knight, Captain Anthony. 

"Captain. Am I needed? I do believe my duties are to the prince-"

"We have a problem, Dream."

Dream took a wary breath. "Captain?"

"The Blade has arrived." 

Dream's expression darkened. The Blade was a tyrant, a king who made his way to the top by murdering the king of his own country, trying to destroy the monarchy. It would seem he had rebuilt it though, letting the people govern themselves while the bastard watches, reading myths from Ancient Greece. Dream didn't know how to feel about the man. He respected him for his strength, but not his morality. 

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be here for another month." 

"So did everyone else."

Dream sighed, letting out a breathy, "Fuck." 

"I want security extra tight around the Royal Family. You get a bad feeling, you lock down the castle. Understand?" 

Dream nodded, hand instinctively hovering over his sword hilt. No one could trust The Blade. 

"Good day, Dream. Be cautious." The captain said, and walked away without another word. The captain looked worried himself. He may be paranoid, but paranoia has saved lives before.

Dream sunk down to the floor the minute the captain was gone. "I can't wait to tell George." He muttered sarcastically. Having The Blade in the castle almost equaled to suicide. Every other country he's interacted with ended up on fire or massacred. Or both. 

Dream noticed the song had ended, and George's footsteps grew closer as he said his farewells to his instructor. The knight quickly stood up, hoping to look composed. 

"Dream?' George said, tilting his head as he exited the room. 

"Everything alright?"


	2. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George receive surprising news.

Dream struggled to find words for a moment.

"Well. I'll be blunt with you. I'm sure you remember how your father wanted to negotiate with King Technoblade. Or, he'd rather be known as-"

"The Blade, yes yes, I know. What does that have to do with anything?" George questioned, beginning to walk away from the doors. Dream followed, hand on his sword hilt still. It was silly, but it always helped him think and steady himself. Having a life threatening weapon at the ready gave Dream a little more control over his already hectic life. 

"Thanks for interrupting me, your majesty." He said while mocking George's accent. "But unfortunately it has everything to do with you. He's here."

George's eyes widened like saucers. 

"What?" He sounded hurt almost, turning to look up at Dream. The knight let out a sigh, meeting George's eyes. 

"Him being here gives me a bad feeling as it is. I don't know how your father thinks to negotiate with a tyrant." Dream wondered aloud. 

"My father thinks he can do just about anything. But this might get him killed. And we can't have another tragedy in this nation." George broke eye contact as he finished his sentence, expression going solemn. Dream knew that he was referring to his mother. The queen had died close to a year ago, and the kingdom, much less the royal family, had been so in shock that everyone forgot to breathe. George took it the hardest. Dream recalls standing outside the prince's doors for hours, the sobbing making the knight want to cry as well. 

… 

_'George. Can you hear me?' He had said through the thick, wooden doors. Silence followed._

_'George, there's no words for this. But silence hurts just as much.' Dream had gotten an idea then._

_'Why don't you play piano for me?'_

_'I do that everyday.' George had muttered._

_'I'd be right next to you. The whole time. As a friend, not your knight.'_

_'...you promise?'_

_'When was the last time I broke a promise?'_

… 

Dream brought himself back to reality again, running a hand through his hair while letting out a deep breath. George broke the silence. 

"What do you make of him? Technoblade and all."

"Well," Dream started, thinking about what he knew about the man. "He's well knowledgeable, too good with almost any weapon, and believes he needs to take down any government he can. To shorten it, he's dangerous. Worst comes to worst-" Dream took a sharp breath, not knowing if he should continue his sentence. 

"We could be looking at war." 

George shook his head followed by a strained chuckle. "No way. Do you don't think…?" George stopped his smiling, realizing Dream was serious. Dream wasn't keen on the thought either. The nation had been at peace since George was born. Hardly any conflict, and they were lucky to have peace this long. 

But all good things must come to an end.

\------

Dream stood tall and ready by George's chair, tension obvious. His father was seated at the head of the table, Technoblade sitting opposite of him. George sat on the left side, perfectly in the middle. His mother would've sat across from George. 

"This is peculiar." Technoblade said the first words, and they almost echoed in the meeting room. "No one has ever tried to negotiate with me before." He smiled, resting his elbow on the table and laying his head in his hand. His jewelry shimmered and swayed with his movement, dangling gold earrings adorned with emeralds being the most present. The tyrant king had his long, light pink hair in a low ponytail. 

"Well, we aren't as…arrogant as other countries. I'd rather we not end this in violence. What are your conditions?" The king said, obviously sweating. 

Technoblade's small chuckle turned into a hearty laugh. It was beyond unsettling. 

"Oh your Highness." Technoblade said with a smirk. 

"My terms are violence." 

The king looked as if he was going to die on the spot. He was speechless. Dream looked down at George, and he could see he was struggling to stay composed. 

"You have a week until my forces arrive. I'll be among them. I don't expect you to be, but you can sure try your hand against me. It's simple. You kill me, my army backs down." The regal tyrant stood up and left without another word. George let out a gasp, unable to pretend any longer. His breathing became uneven, and Dream knew that George couldn't be in this room any longer. Dream leaned down and whispered in the prince's ear, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let's go to the garden." It was all Dream had to say. George nodded, getting up abruptly. Dream escorted him out, trying to keep his own panic at bay. 

\------

"A week. A week!? There's no way. Dream, we can't win this." George and Dream sat in the garden surrounded by spider lilies. They were the queen's favorite. Dream always remembered the flowers because they were the same ones in the painting. 

"George," He said, taking his focus off of the flowers and exhaling deeply. "We have to keep our heads high. I likely won't have to fight as your personal guard, so I'm not going anywhere. You're not dying on my watch." 

The silence between them was suffocating. The reality of what was going to happen was so loud it hurt. Dream hated silence. 

"Do you remember when I used to sneak you out of your lessons to come and play in the garden with me? You were so afraid we'd get caught." The knight chuckled, his shoulders rising as he recalled the fond memory. 

"I do. And we almost did, you know." George didn't look amused, still affected by the news. "The gardener was this close to turning us in."

"And all because we trampled an entire circle of flowers. You do realize we're sitting in that same circle?"

"Those flowers never grew back?" 

Dream shook his head with a smile, a laugh on his lips. George smiled in turn, trying to hide it. He turned his head away, fidgeting with a flower. 

"You used to sneak me food from the kitchen too." George mumbled. "Usually pastries, because dear old dad would never let me have more than two a day."

"Your favorite thing I brought you were the raspberry tarts. You used to stuff your face full of those." Dream teased. George punched him in the arm for that, albeit very lightly. Dream, in dramatic response, pulled George down to the garden floor with him, the knight lying on his stomach and the prince lying on his back. This is what made George laugh, and Dream joined him. The prince's laugh was full and loud, a sound that Dream could listen to for hours. This was his end goal; to make George happy, to take any worries he has away. To keep him safe, mentally and physically. 

George finished laughing, laying his hands on the ground. "How did you manage to go from a kitchen boy to a royal guard?" He asked, his voice still light and airy. 

"I was just lucky I guess." He said, flipping over so that he laid on his back too. George gave him a skeptical look, and Dream smirked. 

"You know me so well. Part of it was luck, I didn't decide to be a royal guard member. But I did become a soldier as soon as I could. I practiced as well, using whatever I could find and pretending it was a sword. But I won't deny that I'm very good at what I do."

"And to think all of my fencing lessons were a waste."

"I wouldn't say so." 

The two lay there for hours, sometimes speaking, sometimes not. Eventually Dream sat up, holding out a hand for George to take as he sat up as well. The night sky was starting to appear, stars blinking in and out of vision. Had they really been out there that long? Just enjoying each other's company? It didn't sound right, as if Dream wasn't allowed to be close with the prince. Nevertheless, he pushed those thoughts to the side as he walked George back to his room. 

"Past your bedtime?" Dream asked, noticing George's demeanor.  
"Definitely." George replied with a yawn.  
"Goodnight, Prince George."  
"Good night, Clay." George chuckled out, closing the door before Dream could make a retort. 

Dream retreated to the barracks where his bed was waiting. The barracks of the castle weren't pretty, surrounded by stone bricks and low candlelight. Dream couldn't complain, because the bed was comfortable and the food was good. Because he was in the royal guard, the barracks the guard used were bigger and not as cold. Dream took his armor off and changed his clothes in the bathroom. Once back to his bed, he tried his best to sleep, but images of him and George in the flower bed kept on showing up in his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking of George's laugh, the way his cheeks turned a light pink when Dream teased him, how George only told him how he felt. 

He fell asleep with George on his mind. 

Dream, ironically, usually has nightmares. Tonight was no different. It started out fine, with George laying in the flower bed with him, looking pretty enough to kiss. When Dream tried to sit up, George was gone, the garden blazing around him. Worse, the castle was on fire. He yelled for George, getting up quickly and looking around the field for him. The prince had disappeared. 

Dream ran into the castle, rubble falling from the ceiling in all directions, still calling George's name. He caught sight of his favorite painting on the way to George's room. It was untouched. Dream had more important things to worry about. He reached George's room, bursting through the doors. 

George lay on the floor, his body curled up and unmoving. Dream kneeled by his side, breathing heavily. He rolled the prince onto his back, panicking even more when he didn't see the rise and fall of George's chest. 

"Fuck. G-George-" He coughed out, smoke still lingering in his lungs. "Wake up! Come on, please-" Dream tried to resuscitate him, but every time he checked, there was no heartbeat. No gasping breath, no sign of life. Dream brought George's body to close to him, crying and coughing as smoke filled the room. 

Dream sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and shaking. He swore he could still smell burning hair and flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh!!!! Here's the new chapter! It's a little longer than the first, I'm trying to ease my way into big writing haha I don't really have a schedule for when I update yet, but when I do, I'll let you all know!!! I'm honestly amazed at the support I've gotten, thank you all so much. I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, Sapnap, and George go into town, but meet someone unexpected.

Sat up in his bed, still shaken from the nightmare, Dream fought to breathe. Calming himself down with counting, air returned to his lungs and he sighed. Dream laid back down, staring at the ceiling and listing the intricacies of it. It grounded him. 

"It was just a dream." He whispers to no one. 

"Not a dream. A nightmare." He corrects himself, and finds it ironic. 

Dream tries his best to go back to sleep, but it doesn't work. The image of the blazing fire seeped into reality, making him do a double take as he got out of bed. The stone floor was exceptionally cold without shoes on, he noted, so he put socks on after he found a shirt. The shirt was loose on him, and the front of it wasn't completely tied up. With that and his black pants, it was good enough for him to leave the barracks. 

He wandered the castle, holding a lantern in his hand as he looked for something distracting. He didn't realize he was in the hallway where the painting was. Same one that grabbed his attention from day one. Dream walked over to it holding the lantern up to study it. He wouldn't miss a single detail this time. 

The painting looked old. The oil paints were well preserved, but colors always fade once they're old. The woman in the painting wore a pink cloth around her, and her golden brown hair complemented it well. Her eyes were closed, and she wore a smile on her face. Dream examined the flowers again. The dying plants were spider lilies, their bright red color turning dull as they reached towards the ground. The flower that was still alive, the one that he had seen earlier that day; It was an orchid. It completely contrasted the red with a vibrant blue. 

The men surrounding her were clad in silver armor, crying. Dream traced his thumb over a soldier who had his hands raised above his head, begging. Despite the fact that the painting had no violence in it, Dream found it to be morbid. Maybe that's why it was his favorite. A show that not everything morbid was violent. 

Dream continued his walk, leaving the painting alone in the dark hallway. Subconsciously, he walked in the direction of George's room. When he realized he was getting closer to the room, he stopped himself. It was much too late for him to be bothering George, and what need of him did the prince have? Companionship maybe, but George had so many people to rely on. 

"But our relationship feels different from that. More than companions. I wonder if George-" The knight's thoughts were cut off by a small whimpering coming from the prince's room. Dream knocked on the door, saying quietly, "George? You okay?"

There was no response, and Dream answered the question himself. He slowly opened the door to find George sitting up in his bed, breathing deeply and wiping away small tears. 

"Mom dream?" The knight asked. 

"Yeah." George said quietly, sighing. Dream closed the door behind him as he walked in, sitting down across George on the bed as he put the lantern on the bedside table. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Dream tilted his head, voice soft and comforting. George shook his head, instead answering Dream with a question. 

"Why are you up? The sun's not out yet." 

"You aren't the only one who gets nightmares." Dream gave a melancholy smile, and George took the deep breath. The prince moved closer, sitting next to Dream as he rested his head on the knight's shoulder. George began to vent, staring at his sheets. 

"It's been over a year, but sometimes I just can't let her go. I still see mom in the halls sometimes out of the corner of my eye. I see her in every painting, every song I play. Sometimes, everything is so painfully reminiscent of her." Tears welled up in George's eyes again, and Dream rubbed his back gently as the prince tried not to cry. 

"It's okay George. It's okay." Dream said quietly, resting his own head on top of George's. 

"It's just not fair; why did she have to go and die? We needed her here, I needed her here." George choked up as he got more frustrated. 

"I just miss my mom." He said weakly, closing his eyes. 

Dream waited until he was sure George was done before he spoke. 

"I know. And it's not fair, you're right. I wish I could take all this pain away from you, but I can't. I know I always say this, but you have to find your way to cope. You can't suffer in silence like this."

"But you're here." 

Dream paused for a moment, a little surprised. 

"I'm not always, am I." It wasn't a question; they both knew the answer. The two sat in silence before George mumbled that he needed to sleep, moving away from Dream. The knight himself got up, taking the lantern with him. 

"Goodnight, my prince." 

George didn't answer, already asleep. 

\------

Dream couldn't stop thinking about George. Not that he didn't think about the prince more than he should, but Dream specifically thought about the way George rested his head on his shoulder. 

It consumed his mind as he notched an arrow, aiming for the bullseye. He let the arrow fly, and it was so off the mark that Dream cringed at his failure. He wasn't usually so distracted. Sapnap walked up to him, patting his shoulder. 

"Damn, man. What's up with you? You never slip up during training." He wondered aloud, and Dream shrugged. 

"Guess I'm slacking off today. Nothing special about it." Dream played it off, hoping Sapnap wouldn't notice. The shorter knight decided to let it go, eyes moving over to the bow in Dream's hand. 

"Why don't you let me take a shot?" He asked. Dream shrugged, handing him the bow. 

"Have at it." He said, and Sapnap nodded. Taking Dream's place in front of the target, he took aim. Sapnap let out a quiet breath as he released the arrow. It stuck the center perfectly.

Sapnap smirked, handing the bow back. "Look out Dream, I might just be better than you. Might take your spot as a royal guard." He teased, punching Dream lightly on his shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Dream chuckled in response. "In all seriousness, good shot man." 

"Thanks. I'm honestly more surprised that you missed that shot. Everything okay?" He asked, adjusting his armor. 

Dream shrugged. "Didn't get much sleep."

"Your nightmares are back?" 

"Yup."

Sapnap paused, then he took the bow from Dream's hands again, setting it against the wall. 

"Why don't we go to the market? Get ourselves out of this damn castle. We'll bring George around too. It'll be like when we were kids." Sapnap suggested, and Dream gave him a half smile. 

"Like when we'd run from the castle guards and George would try to keep us out of trouble?" Dream tilted his head and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Sapnap. 

"We're all older now. And me and you the guards. Foolproof plan." The smaller knight was confident in his words. Dream chuckled a little, sighing. 

"Sounds fun, Sapnap." 

"Perfect! I'll get George, meet us by the gates in an hour or so."

"See ya." Dream waved as Sapnap walked away. It'd been quite a while since the three of them spent time together, and he was excited, truly. But with the current state of the kingdom, he couldn't help but worry. 

\------

The market smelled of fresh baked bread and basil, the mix of scents filling the air. Horses and their carriages pranced through the street as dogs and children played tag. Sapnap and George led the way, chattering excitedly and pointing to things that caught their eye. Dream followed, sometimes catching part of their conversation, but mostly observing the market.

"I haven't been out here in ages; I feel like there's more stands out now." George smiled. 

"There are, and there's so much more to do now." Sapnap perked up, looking towards a newer tavern in the area. "Like that! It's only been open a few weeks, but a lot of the locals have been visiting it."

George followed Sapnap's gaze, then looked back at Dream. "We should go! It'll be fun." 

Dream smiled and nodded, following the two as they made their way over. There was an excitement about George that made anything he said impossible to refuse. 

The tavern was well lit and large, and conversations echoed across the room. Dream smiled as he entered, the environment reminding him of his childhood. He'd often sneak into places like this, snatching anything he could grab. He was caught a number of times, but that never stopped the young boy from making a ruckus. 

Sapnap must've remembered the same thing, because he bumped shoulders with Dream, chuckling. 

"If I didn't know any better, it kinda feels like-"

"Back when we were kids." Dream finished with a smile. The three of them sat at the counter, and the barkeep nodded to them.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" He said, setting down a glass. 

"Nothing for me." Dream said first, knowing not to get shitfaced when he has two friends to worry about. Sapnap wasn't so modest. 

"Whiskey please. Not too strong though." He smirked. 

George looked perplexed, as if there were too many options. Dream smiled, leaning close to George and resting his head in his hand. 

"It's like you've never been to a bar before." He said, and let out a low chuckle. The prince's cheeks flushed light pink, and he looked embarrassed. 

"I-I have, actually! I'm just...not familiar with the choices." 

"I could help, Your Highness." Dream responded, teasing him a little. George laid his arms down on the table, tilting his head at Dream. 

"Alright then, what do you suggest? And I don't want to get absolutely drunk mind you." George asked. 

"Well…" Dream thought for a moment. What kind of drink fits George? Not something so aggressive as whiskey or rum. 

"I would assume you've had wine with your father? Pick your favorite." Dream suggested. It was as if a switch in George's brain clicked. 

"I forgot taverns have wine. Well, then. A glass of Cabernet for me please. Not much either." George said to the barkeep confidently. The knight nodded in approval, straightening out his posture. Dream stretched and yawned, still tired from the night before. 

The three of them chatted for a while, both Sapnap and George slowly sipping their drinks. The topic of childhood was brought into the conversation, and as Sapnap began to drag Dream into the stories, he started telling some of his own. 

"My family wasn't exactly the richest, but with my dad working as a soldier, we were okay most of the time. Didn't stop me from pickpocketing though." He chuckled before he continued. "I used to make Sapnap time me to see how much money I could grab."

George looked shocked. "You stole from people? Well, what was your record?"

Dream thought for a moment, but as he opened his mouth to speak, a civilian burst into the tavern, yelling. 

"Techoblade's knights! They're here!" 

Dream stood up immediately, as did Sapnap. George tried to follow them, but Dream stopped him. 

"George, it's a bad idea for you to come with us."

He looked angry at this statement. "I can handle myself, Dream." The prince took a sword from a knight nearby and held it with ease. The knight started to object, but then realized who George was. 

"Fine, just-" Dream's shoulders relaxed, and he sighed. "Be careful." 

The three of them exited the tavern on high alert. George stood next to Dream despite what he'd been told, and Sapnap stood on the opposite end, shield raised. 

Armored horses with soldiers on their backs filled the streets, and screams soon followed. At the head of the horses was the captain, and as he got off his horse, he looked at Dream. The man took off his helmet, and Dream's eyes widened. 

"Can't believe I've caught the prince on his day out!" A Scottish accent was all too present in his voice. 

"Philza." Dream breathed his name. It was like a punch to the gut. The older knight smirked. 

"Dream! So good to see you. You've grown, haven't you?" Philza said slyly. The knight tried to find something to say, but Sapnap interjected, saving his friend from speaking. 

"I'm assuming you're the captain? Pretty stupid if you ask me. You're too early." Sapnap pushed it, and Dream gave him a piercing look. 

"Ah well, we're just here to scope out new territory. It'll be ours at some point." 

George spoke up, standing in front of Dream.

"You speak of my kingdom like it's a joke." 

Philza chuckled. "It is." He looked at the area around him, and walked towards a fruit stand. Philza picked up an apple, threw it into the air and caught it. He repeated this process while walking over to George. The captain took a bite and swallowed before tilting his head at the prince. 

"Do you know anything about your people? The struggles they face-" Philza glanced at Dream before speaking again. "The terror they live in. They get no say in what happens to them. All Techno's doing is liberating them."

George stood frozen, not knowing what to say. Dream walked close to Philza, and looking at him in the eyes, he spoke. 

"You need to leave. Now." 

Philza looked surprised, but only for a split second. His brows furrowed and he half smiled. 

"Happy to." He turned back to his soldiers, raising his arms up. "We'll be back anyway, right boys?" There were chuckles and laughs amongst the men as Philza got back on his horse. 

"Farwell." Was the last thing he said before leaving, and the stampede of horses followed. 

Dream let out a breath he'd been holding for too long, his breathing becoming shallow as he tried to process. Sapnap lowered his shield and looked angry, cursing under his breath. George, on the other hand, stared at Dream, bewildered. 

"Six." Dream says quietly, straightening his posture. 

"What?" Sapnap questions, turning his head towards him. 

"Six days. We only have six days." Dream starts to head for the castle, but turns around when he realizes the other two aren't following him. 

"Let's go. We can't waste time like we did today." At this, George and Sapnap look at each other, and George sighs. They pick up their pace and meet up with Dream, the three of them heading back. 

\------ 

Dream doesn't try to sleep that night. Instead, he patrols the castle, passing other night shift guards and making small talk with them. He tries not to go to the floor George is at, but he ends up there anyways. He traces his fingers along the doors of the ballroom where George practices, lingering there for a bit too long. He jumps a little when he hears the music coming from the room. Specifically, George's warm up. 

Dream walks into the room, smiling as he makes his way over to the piano. George is startled by his presence, and stops playing. 

"I should be scolding you for being up this late again, but here I am." The prince said, his fingers resting lightly on the keys. Dream yawned, laying his torso on the grand piano, arms stretched across it. 

"Not used to the night shift?" George questioned, and Dream nodded. The prince continued his song, and the notes echoed in the empty ballroom. Dream watched George's hands dance across the piano, and he hummed along. 

"Will you dance with me?" Dream suddenly asked. George messed up his song, looking up at him. 

"What?" 

"You heard me." 

George crossed his arms. "On one condition."

Dream tilted his head sleepily. "And what would that be?"

George smirked, a little more awake than Dream. 

"Everytime one of us messes up, we tell each other something. Something we don't usually tell people."

Dream slowly straightened out, considering the proposal. 

"Okay. We'll do it your way." He walked out the middle of the ballroom, holding out a hand and waiting for George. The prince followed, taking Dream's hand and putting the other on his shoulder. His hands found their way to George's hips, and he took the lead, beginning to move around the dance floor. 

George made the first mistake, stepping on Dream's shoe. He sighed, then looked up from the floor. 

"I hate my dad." George said confidently, and Dream looked surprised. 

"That's a new one." 

They continued to dance, and there was a stretch where neither of them messed up. But then Dream lost the rhythm, going opposite of George. 

"Sorry, I got distracted. Well." He thought for a moment as they got back on track. "My dad died when I was eleven." George looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"I knew he wasn't in your life, but I didn't know-" 

"It's okay George." 

They continued, George humming a song as they moved along. After mistakes became less and less frequent, the two began to purposely try to get the other to mess up. A tease here and there usually did the trick. Eventually George laid his head against Dream's shoulder. This almost made Dream slip up, but he refused to lose. 

This went on for a while, before George perked his head up and said, "Who's Philza?" 

Dream stopped, accidentally tripping George in the process. The prince almost fell to the floor, but Dream caught him by his waist. George grabbed Dream's shirt out of panic. They both let out a shaky breath, and George started to laugh. Dream joined in as he pulled George back up. They ended up sitting on the floor, across from each other. When they stopped, George looked at Dream expectantly. 

"I did mess up, huh. Well," He took a deep breath. "Philza was kind of like my dad for a long time. He taught me everything. I learned to be a knight from him. Then one day he just. Disappeared. I haven't seen him up until now."

George had his arms crossed, and listened intently. "No wonder you acted like that today."

"Yeah." Dream didn't know how to keep going. He didn't like to talk about Philza if he could. George seemed to notice this, because he moved closer, putting a hand on top of Dream's. 

"Dream-" George began, and raised his hand to the knight's face. It was then that Dream noticed there were tears rolling down his face. He moved George's hand away from his eyes and wiped away his own tears. 

"Sorry." He said as he looked away, trying to compose himself. George brought his hands back to his chest, a little surprised. Dream took a deep breath, standing up. He turned around to take George's hand and kiss it. 

"Goodnight, my prince." Dream smiled, exiting the room, leaving George in the ballroom. 

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!! sorry for how long this took!! school and work hit me like a truck, but to make up for it, this chapter was longer! I hope you all enjoyed it. thanks for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. This was originally made for a friend but I felt encouraged to share it! This is my first fic, so I have no clue how this is gonna go. I'll be adding new chapters as fast as I can! Thank you again! (Thank my friend for the title) :)
> 
> my Twitter is @flower_fallen, where you can find other fun stuff lol


End file.
